At the Park
by LaPheonix
Summary: Chapter Six - All good times must come to an end, but their love is everlasting. Yes, this is a lemon and the final chapter! Thanks for RxR!
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot for Ulquirra and Orihime, course I might change it later. Depends on responses.

**At the park**

I know it's not strange to say that you will say you'll never do somethings in life. Those things being, star in a movie, win the lottery, be the president of the United States;yet we always seem to dream of those feats. Me, I could care less. I don't see why people make such a fuss about life. We entered here in chaos and noise and we dwell amongst chaos and noise and if we're lucky we can die in peace. Me I'd spent my whole life in peace. Alone. Content. Till I went to the park and met her.

I'm not a socialable individual, yet I am mannerable. My temper only flares when pushed to my limit, yet my high tolerance for ignorant people keeps me from my boiling point until that day when she met me. Many people would shy away from me. I assume pale skin with onyx hair and piercing jade eyes is not commonly looked upon as being admirable attributes, yet I think my scowl plays more into their avoidance of me than anything else. Whatever the reason, most people are unnerved by me and my silence, which suits me fine, yet she never realized it. Funny. She was a strange woman. Still she perplexes me today.

Normally I would not think of going to the park under any circumstances yet I had to have my apartment worked on and I was ousted by the repairmen. Their suggestion to me to get some sun was a jab that I didn't mind, but I've accepted my looks. I brought with me my sketch book to see if there would be any inspiration and I got my lion's share on that day.

The crape myrtle was a perfect resting place for me and a cool shade since the forecasters forgot to add ten degrees to the weather report of mid-to upper seventies. The children played various games, while parents communed and pet owners introduced their animals. I hate dogs. Yet, nothing would break my consentration like she did. I'll never forget the burning sensation on the bridge of my nose when the football hit me. I'll never forget the worry in her eyes when she saw me bleeding. And I'll never forget the day when my heart actually began to beat with a purpose of wanting someone else.

XXX

"Oh I"m so sorry sir, are you going to be alright?"  
"Yes, fine."

What a stupid question, I thought while wild orange hair drizzled over her left eye and she bent down towards me. I looked up into her soft orbs of concern and I fet a tripple thud in my chest.

_What the hell?_

"Look, I'll get you something to cover it."  
Like lightening she was across the field in no time and there were a couple of on-lookers commenting on her speed and grace. I couldn't stop watching her legs.

_Magnificent._

I stood to my feet, gathering my book and holding the shirt she gave me to hold against the small cut. She threw the football with all her might I assume and whoever was supposed to catch it was saved the trouble of burning their palms. Curously, no one else came over to check my well-being. As I walked towards my home I could hear her calling to me.

"Hey, wait!"

I slowed and turned and that wild hair jumped from one side of her head to the other. Her body was top heavy yet not sloppy and my eyes roamed acros her physique quickly. I'd never looked at a woman in such a way. I'm a gentleman, least I thought.

"I'm really sorry." She huffed.  
"It was an accident." Handing her the shirt I turned to continue home.  
"Oh please let me do more for you. I'm so sorry. I was trying to see how far I could throw the ball and I didn't see you, nor did I aim."  
"Well it's in the past. I'll live." My response was dry, yet my mouth watered when she trotted in front of me.  
"I really want to make it up to you. I'll give you my number. Please call me and let me know if you are doing better. I've never hurt anyone before and I feel really awful. You have a scratch now."  
She not only wrote out her number, but she stepped into my space inspecting my wound with an intensity that scrabbled my thoughts for a couple of seconds.  
"Really uhm, well uhm, your name miss?"  
"Orihime."  
"Oh thank you. I'm fine Orihime. You're very kind to keep up such a fuss. But I assure you I'm not going to need any further help."  
"Well okay. But you can keep my number if you like." She smiled at me and my body stifened. No one had ever really smiled at me. I couldn't move. I think it was more or less shock.

"Are, are you okay?" She replied.  
"Uhm, why, yes, why do you ask?" I replied.  
"Well you just seem a little flushed, that's all. Are you feeling okay? I mean it is rather hot outside."  
My mouth was now dry, my mind was twisting to figure out what to possibly say to her next and my chest felt like someone was wringing it out. When she told me I looked flushed, the first thing I thought was, _of course I'm flushed I just got hit in the face with a football,_ yet I realized how I looked at her beautiful facade. She was perfection with perkiness and good spirit. Her lips were a perfect pouted peach and her cheeks had a soft hue of pink, from her going to get a wet towel for me. Gorgeous.

The attention I received was foreign and I wasnt' sure what to do with it, being a slightly unemotional individual.  
"Listen Orihime I'll be okay." I tried to assure her.  
"Well okay. Sorry again sir." She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly.

_What da fu-_

Pulling back from me she smiled, and trotted back to the park.  
My heart was goo. I think I stood in that spot for a long while. People passed by whispering, "Why's he standing there like that?"

When my brain finally shouted to my feet to move I was home in no time. The ceiling was still exposed but the water damage from the storm was almost cleaned. The workers allowed me access to my room. As I sat in my room I looked at her number and the cacophpone of thoughts, questions, ideas, voices and other jibberish swirled about my troubled mind. I couldn't think of anything but her.

I picked up my sketch pad and in moments I was fast at work. A trance almost. Then I stopped when I realized the almost finished product.

_By God!_

The picture I drew of her was the first pornographic image I'd ever done and the realistic attributes were startling. I could not believe the details I had sketched for her soft smooth stomach and the peaking nipples underneath the thin dress. I lifed my book to see that my thoughts, sketches, and body were in co-hoots when I for the first time had to grip myself for the relieving of pressure.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

The shower I took to get the stickyness off my hand didn't help matters when I dreamt of what the possibilities could be of she and Iunder the massaging waters.

_What's wrong with me?_

So I dried off and flopped to my mattress, The springs sang and again I thought of her.

_I need to stop this. This is ridiculous. Why am I still thinking of her? Why can't I get her out of my head?_

Then it hit me. In all my twenty-one days, I'd never had anyone show me interest. They never showed me genuine kindness and certainly no woman _that_ enchanting had ever been that close to me. I was smitten.

To cure this puppy sickness, I searched for her number and found it in my pocket. I let it ring and when she picked up I hung up. Coward. I frowned at my hand as if it acted alone, and then I looked at my attire.

_I can't call her wearing just a towel._

As an after thought I can't think why that was an issue, but I'll carry on.

I was in the midst of getting dressed and my phone rang. I stopped and my blood pressure began to rise. The phone called out to me until finally it lay silent. I'm so stupid. What was the point of letting it ring? Idiot. I picked it up and started to dial and oddly enough she said.

"Hello? Ulquirra?" I hung up again. Grrrr. Frustration wasnt' the word. Confusion. Simply because I don't know why I had to call. Then my phone yelled at me again and I picked up.

"Orihime?"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes, well,uhm, hi."

That's all I could say. I had a blank mind and even more blank expression. She responded to my lack of moving any conversation on and within seconds she was chatting to me about my condition, then the weather, then her friends, then the arts, then our likes, our dislikes, and finally our date. Yeah.

"So, I'll see you at the park?"  
"Yes, Orihime. I'll see you at the park, just don't bring the football."

**Author's note: This story was tapping my temples and I think I could do one more chapter to this, but I'm undecided. If I get enough folks that read it I might, but it depends. Hope it was easy to read. Even though Ulquirra's telling it those things in italics are his thoughts at those moments. Hope that helps. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a one shot for Ulquirra and Orihime, course I might change it later. Depends on responses.

**At the park Part II**

It's safe to say that public transportation is a great way to save money and gas, but when you're running an hour and a half late, it's Lucifer's sipping cup. The smells, the noise, the shit on the floor. Literally. I was against a young wanna-be-rapper, that simply spit while attempting the music form of beep-boxing. And on my right I had the old hag of the sea. Yes. She was the catch of the morning, and I'm not talking one that you'd keep. I don't think I've ever been late in my entire existence. I pride my self on my punctuality amongst other things but again, someone, somewhere decided today was a good day to mess up my routine.

My alarm clock actually took a snooze and I awoke twenty minutes late. The workers left a couple of nails out, to which I stepped on one, stumbled and fell into my dining room table giving me a gawd awful bruise. I try not to swear, but I think I made a couple of new words this morning. For some reason I was so unnerved about the events of the day, I tried to settle my stomach with food and almost burned my apartment down. Merciful heavens.

My hair got tangled in my comb in the shower. The hair dryer broke, and the iron that I normally flatten my possessed tresses with had a short. The people in Rite Aid had called the damn cops when I entered the store. I guess with reddish eyes, from pollen, moppy hair, a black trench coat and a mumbling male that's as white as milk- I must've looked like a threat. Good thing the cops didn't take long to get my info, and realize I was just having a bad morning. Which could've been worst when someone stole my car. Me and my brilliance left it running when I jumped out to get my cosmetic situation under control.

Yet I won't bore you to tears with any other details, because what happened next would prove that I found the one human being in this world that understands me but is as off as they come. And I love her dearly for it.

XXX

"Do you like it? I'm not a good cook, but I tried to make some lemon drop cookies for us for dessert."  
My expression was drawing up like a raisin, while tears streamed down my cheeks.

_What in the halls of hell did she put in what _she_ calls lemon cookies! What fruit tastes like this? How much zest or vinegar, or what ever that is attacking my palate did she put in this concoction?_

My jaws were clamped shut while my mouth stopped chewing. My throat closed to ensure I live, because consumption of such a thing would certainly lead to my sudden death.

"Mmph...mmm.""  
I hopped up and covered my mouth as I jogged to the pond. I had to spit that shit out or vomit. I stopped just in the nick of time by the edge to toss it out and I was thankful, I can spit far. My mind was trying to come up with an excuse, but I'm a blunt and honest fellow. I couldn't even lie to her. I'd have to tell her it was completely awful. She bounded up right behind me laying her hand on my shoulder to make sure I was okay.

"Ulquirra are you okay?Oh you don't like them do you?"  
Her eyes sunk low and her forehead drew down in disappointment. Her shoulders dropped, and her head hung a little.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I should've told you I'm allergic to lemon and something was tingling in my mouth so I didn't want to be rude and spit at the grass."  
Okay, well I told one fib.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should've asked you if you had any allergies. Well let's get back to our pic-nic." She cupped her hand around mine and with a rough tug I was trailing behind the tangerine haired temptress and for the first time, I skipped.

_Please don't tell me this is what loosing your manhood feels like. I'm skipping like a girl. What man skips? This damn day just gets worst and wor-_

I couldn't remember what to say next because after we skipped to our blanket she twirled and flopped on the ground. Her bossom shifted like waves upon the sea and my eyes zeroed in on the second button on her shirt that was freed.

_Have mercy..._

"Well c'mon and sit down. You said your day started off horribly. Tell me what happened."  
Sitting beside her after a mental kick to my brain to make my limbs move, so I could be seated, I began to tell her of my morning and she began to turn another chapter in my life as the first woman or person to ever ask me about, well me. To say the least I don't speak often, and I found it rather easy to do so with her. She nibbled on the ham biscuits she'd purchased. Thank God. And sipped some of the juice she brought in the cooler. Refreshing indeed. But it was the way in which she began to eat the red seedless grapes that made me stop and stare.

Succulent fruit against pearly white teeth while soft lips carressed every bite. The sound of her sucking in the juices, while smiling at it's deliciousness put me in a trance of carnal wantedness and sexual tension. My mouth watered as she lifted her nose to the sun and threw in three. The giggle after her toss up was cute. Her gray eyes twinkled with satisfaction of those dark purple little spheres. My heart was ready to do the meringue right out of my chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry would you like some too? Here, I'll feed you."  
With a jovial smile she scurried over to me in my Indian position with a handful of grapes for me.

"Oh well, uhm, that's quite alright, you don't have to -"  
Before I could finish she invaded my space and popped one in before I could object. Never had anyone been that close to my face before. I don't like people in my personal bubble, but I wasn't ready for this free-spirited woman. Life flowed from her like honey from a hive and as I chewed she watched my every expression with such interest I could not hold my wits about me. I blushed. Brightly.

"Well, Mr. Schaffear. You really are getting red. Would you like something to drink, or are you hot?"

_Hot for you._

"Uh, well, yes, I'm hot. Yes, indeed, it's rather warm out today and-"  
That girl moves like the wind. She'd gotten up, taken out some water and opened it ready to give to me. Serve me. Help me cool down. What a nice thing. Hell I didn't know what to do. I'd never been so pampered and she could read I was confused.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking like something is confusing you? Did I do something wrong?" She asked with great concern.

"No. By no means. It's just like I told you on the phone. No one has really given me a second thought and you're so, so, nice."  
She blushed. I blinked fast.  
"Well you're a really nice guy."

_WHAT?_

"I mean, you are quiet, but, well I like you."

_She...likes...me?_

"I mean, you are very polite in the way you speak. You don't seem to get upset over anything. After such a horrible morning, you're still out here with me. You didn't stand me up or ask for a rain check. When I called last night you listened to me talk. You didn't blow me off and well you really are a great listener. I know I can talk a lot and it annoys a lot of people, but you, you let me talk about anything. I really appreciate a man that will listen to what I think and what's in my heart."

I felt like I was about to take flight around the park. Amongst the kids playing, the teenagers having a game of frisbee and touch football, and some old folks feeding the geese, I felt as if I was the single most important person in the galaxy after her statement. I liked it. My comment was rather boring though now that I reflect upon it.

"Oh."

She smiled, then giggled while handing me the water. Then she continued.

"Well, I also well I think, you're cute.

_Stop the rotation of the Earth...ME...CUTE?_

My eyebrows and hairline became rather chummy for a couple of seconds while I tried to digest that, and she blushed at my reaction. Hell I'm sure I looked like boo boo the fool after sitting on a tack.

"Yes, Ulquorria. I think you're very handsome. Your eyes are so dark and twinkly emerald. Your hair is black as coal, but it's got such a soft and rich look and texture, and your skin is smooth and blemishless. I actually like the fact you have small lips. They fit your angular face and I was wondering, well wondering uhm. Nothing. Just know I really love your hair."

WHen she raked her fingers through my hair I gripped the water bottle enough to pop the top, my thighs tightened up, my eyes bugged slightly, and a breath got caught in my throat. She was oblivious to all of that it seemed because she put both her hands about my face by my ears and played in my hair.  
She touched my hair. She touched me again. My heart was on the tip of my tongue. I gave in.

I kissed her on her left cheek, pulling back to see the shock in her eyes to only be pulled in to another kiss that caught her other cheek. Chicken. I had never kissed anyone, and I didn't want the first real kiss of my life to be on the spur of the moment. She gasped. I think I got to another shade of red, and then I felt the most uncomfortable shrinking of my clothes. Yes. My tightie whities, felt like speedos. I took no time in backing away from her snatching the pic-nic blanket up and standing to my feet. I was getting a lot of firsts in my life in one day, and well I was sick of it.

"UH, I have to go and pee now. Good-bye."

I turned on my heels and tried to walk in a dignified manner, but the male anatomy is a cold, cold, thing, and I had to force my legs take me briskly so it didn't appear that I had to take a shit. The poor thing called out to me and I could hear her gaining on me.

"Wait, they have some porto potties out here, wait!"  
"I don't like public facilities, I'll see you tomorrow, have to go now."

I picked up the pace and she did too. Damn it! Before I knew it we were jogging, then running, then sprinting.

_Hell she's fast._

When I got to the office I swung the door open and made a dive for the elevator door.

_Close, please close..._

The track queen was right there behind me and as the door's came too I noticed I'd dropped the blanket, and I was at least not as hard as I was. But she wouldn't give up. Her hand almost plucked me in the eyeball, when she reached into the doors to keep them from closing and when they opened, she stepped in and the doors shut.

_Uh, oh, confessions of an unemotional, horny bastard would seem to be a great novel title, but another unique chapter in my book of life._

**Author's note: It's funny what happens when you just sit down and type up stuff and well, this thing is actually got me going with some more ideas so I'm going to continue. It'll possibly have two more chapters and then I'll finish it. Thank you so very much for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a one shot for Ulquirra and Orihime, course I might change it later. Depends on responses.

**At the park Part III**

By now I'm sure you are worried sick over just what happened in that elevator. It horrifies me to remember. I feel my eye twitching now, just like my - well, I won't say but understand that as the bing for the next floor rang, the hair on my skin was at full attention out of udder fright. Those ow so beautiful eyes stared back into mine. Those well developed round breast lifted up and down at a pace that only my mind could interpret in another vulgar situation and that hair...That damn soft, wild, vibrant orange hair was all over her head. A-ma-zing.

There was nothing else I could do. I couldn't think of what to say and I was at a lost for words as far as explainations for hauling ass like I did. The only thing I did, which was rather regretable and simply idiotic by me was scream. Yes. She drifted close to me and I screamed like a banshi. When the doors opened the people on the other side simply smashed the button to have the demon doors close, while the poor angel held her hand against her ears and did the only thing she could to help me. She screamed too. What a mate.

XXX

"Wha-wha-what are you screaming for Orihime? I'm the one having the break down for some reason." I asked exasperated, after shouting at her to stop.

"Well I,-I wasn't sure if you were testing me or just well trying to get out some frustration or something or, well I don't really know why I'm screaming."

Her blank expression coupled with her calming breathing triggered yet another stupid response from me.

"So, you'd run me down, hop into an elevator and just scream because I did? Who the hell does such a thing? That's ludicrous!"

"Well I guess it would be but, I was only trying to tell you that you left your wallet. I guess you're through with me since I seem to bother you and well I'm sorry if I offended you some how."

Her concerned orbs trembled while she bowed her head and sniffed. I was worst than shit on a stick in the middle of mud run over, by a pig truck. I figured I'd rectify the situation and try to explain myself, but she just kept going with her fancy free way of living. Before I could say another word, she wrapped her arms about my neck and pressed her body against mine, while speaking softly in my ear.

"Please stay my friend. I still like you."  
When she pulled back one lonesome tear had drifted down her cheek and her arms went limp on her sides. The door opened and she stepped back and all I could think to do was well go after her. I jumped off, and stood nose to eyes. I hadn't realized how short she was. So cute. ANd she watched me intensely. How I yearned for those lips to lick mine. But I digress.

"I-I- Do like you Orihime. It's well I just, I just-"  
Before I could explain she hugged me with inhuman strength and ran her fingers through my hair.

_Oh...God...She's touching my...my...hair!_

I flinched as she giggled and babbled about us getting closer and learning each others quirky tendencies and all sorts of gobbly goo, but I was stuck on her raking her fingers in my hair. It's unfortunate that I don't like people to play in or mess with my moppy tresses, but this actually made me groan?  
My eyes had rolled about their sockets as she caught her fingers in a tangle at the base of my neck, trying to get free and the tugging and stroking and...dear me, the thoughts bring back such images I need a minute.

"Oh Ulquirra, I'm sorry for being so touchy feely. I'm just that way. Uhm. Look, we left the blanket and food and..."  
When her eyes had skirted towards her hands that were in front of her, as she stepped back from me it's no doubt, her eye, spied, a not so little object, and it was between my thighs.  
"Oh, uhm, my."  
Quickly she turned around and giggled. I could see the tip of her ears were red and I felt that I was going to melt from the heat of my own embarrassment. I'd never had sweaty palms and feet before. Yuck. I'd also never had a woman to give me such a visible erection either.

"Oh! I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry, I, well, good-bye."  
In a flash I fled again like a jack ass. Didn't I know she'd give chase like a wild puppy? I realized quickly we were not on my floor. I had two more flights and up the stairs, I went. Swoosh. Course, she was not far behind, but when I got to my room, I ran and slammed the door. The loud thud alerted me that she was closer than I thought.

"Orihime!" I squealed. She lay sprawled out in the hallway with her hair like that of a lion's mane, while her body looked like a puppet just dropped from it's strings. My physical situation was calming due to the stress of seeing that bruise on her forehead and hearing her murmur about feeding the gerbels marshmallows.

_What have I done!_

Picking her up in my arms I carried her into my place and laid her down on the couch. I rushed to get her a towel and she sat up lethargically.

"I am so dreadfully sorry Orihime. I well I don't like people touching me. I'm not that good with people skills and well all of the feelings I am experiencing now are new and I do apologize."

She sipped the cold water and smiled at me. Again, I felt my heart strumming my ribcage. Pure beauty.

"I understand. And I"m sorry."

She sipped more water as I fluffed some pillows behind her. After awhile of making sure she was okay, I helped her up and to the door.

"I have to make this up to you. Please allow me to plan another date with you. Okay?"  
"Well okay. That'll be great." She smiled with a wince from the pain.  
"And I want you to know that I, well, I really do look forward to spending time with you. I mean you've looked past my stand-off-ish behavior and that speaks volumes to me as far as your personality is concerned."

I couldn't stop blushing after giving her the compliment. Maybe because she was just as flushed as me.

"Well call you later tonight, Okay?" She whispered while fluttering her eyelashes.

_Move over Aprohdite, your match is here!_

"Yes, most definitely."

She hesitated for a moment and then she seemed to wait.

_OH hell I need to kiss her...But I didn't do so well the first time...Please let me get this right._

I swallowed unnaturally loud and she licked her lips while bowing her head sheepishly.

_Can she look more tempting?_

"Well good night then." I coughed and she had a glimpse of disappointment which pushed me to take a deep breath, reach out and...

"Ulquirra?"

We embraced for a moment and when I released her she had that dreamy look in her eyes.

_Yeah! Nailed it! Now kiss her dumbass before your nerve flees again!_

She giggled and stole a kiss from my cheek before skipping to the elevator.

_She-she-she kissed me..._

I was trapped in happy-happy-land for hell I don't know how long. The day wasn't a total disappointment and well I had another date. I figured it was going to be hard not to run inside and call her immediately. Then it hit me when I heard the click.

"Damn it!, I growled.

"My key and wallet are locked in my room. My cell phone was left at the park, and I have to pee...really, really bad."

**Author's note: I changed some stuff around and so this isn't the funniest but I got wrapped up with life stuff and had to get back with this. Missed you guys TREMENDOUSLY! Thank you for your hits and reviews though! **Huggles****


	4. Chapter 4

This is a one shot for Ulquirra and Orihime, course I might change it later. Depends on responses.

**At the park Part Four**

The lighting had to be just right and the food was supposed to be on point. After a peculiar encounter with my lady love at the park I surmised our second date would be inside in a controlled atmosphere with lots of exit doors. Not that I'd leave her hanging, but in case the establishment was over run by millions of the devils minions, I could pray my angel blink them all away. That is the only explaination I actually had for the bad luck I experienced when I was around the best thing that ever happened to me. But again I'm rambling, which is something one learns to do when in the company of a chat cat. It's such an appropriate name, but I'm sure you're wondering what happened after our first date.

Well I'll tell you quickly before I elude to our second date. I was not able to hold my water so I relieved myself in the far plant at the end of the hall which was picked up by the old lady in the corner apartment. She beat her cats for the deed. I stayed silent as she reprimanded them in the hall. Shameful of me. I went back to the park, only to find my phone covered in bird poo. They must've eaten those poison cookies Orihime prepared and tried to leave it before they flew away. I've never seen that much bird shit. I asked the apartment manager to let me back in and after retreiving my wallet I was able to show them I wasn't a robber. Seriously. I'm robbing a specific person, in a specific place, in a specific room...in broad daylight. Me. Well I'll save the sarcasm.

Well I tried not to call immediately because I was actually bubbling with anticipation for the next meeting, but since I had a shitty phone it made me feel nasty. So I took a hot shower, put on clean clothing, and for the first time allowed my hair to air dry. How invigorating. I walked to the Verizon on the corner and was able to actually replace my old one. I even got an upgrade for some strange reason. I guess feelings of goodness can make you work out of the norm. Hm, not too sure how I felt about spending more cash, but hell I was going to set up another date and nothing could damper that experience. Nothing at all! Until...wham! It hit me. The fucking idiot driving the Scion never saw me step off the curb and I never heard the tires screech until the trees were flying along with my left shoe, the glass from my brand new phone, and buttons from my new shirt. Yeah. Guess you didn't see that coming either.

XXX

"If you don't move from this door, they'll be putting you in a room beside him now move lady!"

And that's the clean version of what Orihime said to the young nurse in the emergency room. I still don't know how the laws of physics work fully along with time, but from the time I made a call from the Emergency Room to tell her I was incompacitated, she was there in a most unEarthly time that proved her speed is God given. That's just simple fact.

"Oh Quira! My poor Quira! What can I do? What happened? What's hurting? How can I help? Who's the bastard that hit you?" Her eyes swirled with anger and fear. They presented me with protection and healing. Hell. All I could do was look at the frizzy hair that skirted her shoulders, the heaving chest of a goddess, and the supple lips that puckered in worry for my well being.

_Damn...my dick hurts._

Is what I thought, but I said...

"Orihime, I'll be fine. I have a helluva lot of pain in my ass, my leg is severly bruised with a spranged knee and fractured foot, but I'll be out of here in three days. Just don't worry. Okay?"

I'm not one that gives assurance to anyone, and with my monotone voice, I didn't sound convincing to myself. But she and I have a connection now. And she wrapped those arms around me snuggly to give me a comforting hug which sent the damn heart monitor beeping so loud and wildly, the nurses rushed in with a team thinking I was going into cardiac arrest. Smooth people. Real smooth. They found it more to their amusement when they noticed me pull the sheet tight and place one of the pillows across my thighs. Inconspicuous, I was not. Oblivious to what happened, she was. My pride saved, some what.

"Well I will take care of you. I'll let the folks know at my job I'll be out for three days to take care of personal business."

_What? She would take off of work for me? We just met!_

"That's sweet of you but-"  
"No. I can't stand to think you're here in such pain. I hate to see you bandaged up and those scars on your arms make my chest hurt. You said you are in pain and I am too because I want to help soothe those aches. Please let me stay and be with you? I won't bother you but only get you what you need. I can be your personal nurse. I don't mind. Please Quira, please, please?"

Her pleading expression melted my reslove and I felt like hot fudge bubbling from a spring of luscious calm, and I tingled to hear the compassion she had in her velvety sweet voice for me. My God, how I wanted her. It took no time for me to nod in agreement, since my tongue was tied up in the back of my throat. My eyes lingered for just a second and well, she was wearing an off-shoulder cut shirt, that left nothing to the imagination after bending over me with her arms flanking the sides of my thighs. The girl had no concept of personal space. I had no concept of how well I could undress a woman in ten seconds. I also had no idea I could be rendered paralyzed since I imagined that the dimple for her belly button would look ravishing with a diamond stud. Again I degress.

"Good well I'll get out of the hospitals way and I'll see you tonight."

Perky, pleasant, happy, and free. That's Orihime. She smiled at me kissed me on the forehead and in a blink was down the hall and gone I assume. The nurse that came in looked at me with a smirk and well, men have an unspoken language. I wasn't liking his comment of her with his eyebrows and so I had to give him the slit eye growling look of death. That's a look I should've reserved after he drew blood for the fifth time. I got through all of that just to have my second date with my beloved in a hospital. At least it was sterile. My thoughts that evening were not. It's dreadful the filth I conjured up in the crevices of my cerebellum, but hell I couldn't help it. She was sexy, vibrant, sexy, luscious, sexy, beautiful, sexy...Hmm...I seem to be repeating myself.

XXX

"I wish we could have a better second date, but as long as I'm here with you, everything is great."

There was nothing higher in the atmosphere than me at the moment she uddered those words. I took in a deep sigh and struggled with what to say to top that. I had nothing. So I simply turned another shade of red, and bowed my head. She stood up in her seductively low all burgundy strapless sundress, with her bundled hair on top of her head. A curl or two hung perfectly and her gray eyes seem to glow with life. I almost gasped since my heart was squeezing the shit out of my lungs it seemed and my jaw was locked. Emotion that intense for the emotionless could cause a sudden stroke, but I'm stronger than that. Least I thought.

"Quira, will you think me silly if I tell you a secret?"

_Yes, I'll have sex with you here in the hospital to calm your sexual needs and...Oh wait, she said her secrets._

"Uh..." I muttered. I was feeling numb in my fingertips and a slight pounding in my head was causing me to fight back a grimace. Not to mention the throbbing pain elsewhere.

"I well I want to know if, well, do you think about me all the time? I mean, ever since we met. I well I've had dreams about you...and me...and-"

_Sweet Jesus! I need someone to pluck me from this bed before I forget I'm cripple and rip her clothes off to perculate wildly on this floor!_

"Hey, you order the bake chicken and green beans with-" The interruption from the hair netted, crooked tooth hag was more than I could take. My first friendgirl, was again spilling her feelings out to me and I wanted to hear her wants and by no means were we going to be hindered in our talk.

"Don't you see we're talking! Leave it and close the damn door and I don't want to be disturbed again! Now get out!"  
My outburst was louder than I wanted. It shocked me. Shocked Orihime. Pissed off the nurse, and well, the silence was enough to hear a fly fart.

"Uhm, I-I" She was studdering, and my heart was too full. She had to know.  
"Remy, please, let me say this before I have a mental break down and a physical explosion. Since I met you, I've been poisoned, robbed, arrested, run after, hit by a car and hospitalized. I have felt a gambit of emotions that I never knew I could feel. My heart has learned that it can flip, dip, roll, and stroll slide from side to side in sheer seconds in your presence. My mind is consumed by you. Your hair, your smile, your eyes, your breast, your lips, your as-sets and I think I have to say that I love you. I love you."

Again, I believe the mosquitos outside the window broke wind. The silence was nauseating and finally I saw life spring up in her expression that made me do something I've never really done. Smile. It felt odd, but when she yoked me by the side of my face and pressed her lips against mine, well, Houston we have lift off.

The machines sang along with our hearts as I turned my head to the left. She turned her head to the right, and I actually opened my mouth to receive, her Hubba Bubba Watermelon Gum. Yumminess.

Course, it was indeed my first french kiss, and after she swept her tongue across mine numerous times, I could feel fireworks in my gut, and my skin shimmied like trails of ice cycles were scraping it. Fan-fuckin-tastic, is the only word for that emotion. When she pulled back from me quickly she covered her mouth with a grin and giggle. Coyishly she took her fingers and took her gum off the tip of my tongue since I was still in shock, with my mouth open.

"I love you too, Ulquirra."  
Time was frozen as I let that linger in my ears. It echoes even now to me. I wish I could've gotten up, till she sort of looked at me and turned her back with a chuckle.  
"I'm really glad I excite you too."  
She chuckled. I noticed and put the other pillow over my lap.

_Excite me is an understatement. Ungh...this is going to be up for awhile...Shit._

Those are memories, I'll cherrish. I actually told her I loved her, we even gave each other nicknames. Imagine that. But that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship filled with twists turns, and gummy bears. Heh. But we had to finish this second date which are memories that still haunt my dreams today. I shudder at those thoughts.

**Author's Note: I actually got this out today! Well if you want me to continue I will. I certainly can tell you what I envisioned in that hospital room. I hope it was funny and full of surprises. Take care the rest of the week and hope to get to the rest of this REAL SOON! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is a one shot for Ulquirra and Orihime, course I might change it later. Depends on responses.

**At the park Part Five**

When most people get to the third date, you'd think it was routine. It scared the begezux out of me. I was just about to make my way up her steps to let her know I was ready. Crutches under my arm and my almond dress shirt and khakis was a good outfit considering my situation. Hell I didn't think I'd make it out of the hospital and through two weeks for this day to come. I'm guessing though, before I tell you about date three you'd like to know about date two. So let me summarize.

After we pledged our love for each other, the hair net with the boulder mole returned...with a partner. This guy was an anorexic cigarette. With organge teeth. I surmised then, he didn't apply for the medical plan at the hospital, least not the dental portion.  
"Mr. Schaeffer, we have orders to make sure you get an enema after you eat."

My eyes were as wide as that damn hairy mole on her cheek.

"What?" I croaked.  
"Yeah, since you can't walk for three days, you'll have to have a catheter to pee and empty all your biles, so we make sure nothing gets soiled."  
Quite frankly, I almost soiled myself at the news. Needless to say they walked pass Orihime and press the button to lower me down so they could put in a catheter and flush my intestines. My woman was'nt having any of that. Boy I wish you could've seen my girl in action.

"Hold on one minute... He hasn't eaten yet! We haven't seen a doctor, you haven't once asked if he feels well, and you still haven't told us WHO you are! How are we supposed to know you're qualified for this sort of thing? No one bringing food gives medical attention, especially if you got old rubber mopping gloves on with a hair net! That's not sterile!"

The thin goon that came with the fat moley hair net hag, eyeballed Orihime with her hands resting on those shapely hips and those lips pouted. Kissably sensational! But I'm rambling.

"Who the hell are you anyway lady?" The nasty string bean mongruel asked with a snarl.  
"I'm _his_ girlfriend and I'm not letting anything else happen to him and you two have horrible bed side manners. Until a doctor comes in here, you aint' touching him!"

She folded her arms across her bosom and I wanted to shout, "You tell'em baby!" but of course that wouldn't be dignified at all. I simply stared.

"Well the fact he's getting a boner is proof that he's doing just fine missy and-"  
I was embarrassed for her statement since the old witch was extremely loud, but the fact four doctor's stepped in at the timing of her comment made me feel like sinking into the sheets.

"What is the meaning of all this racket?" Asked the floor administrator. The two nurses hopped to attention and I could only try to lift my head up since they had lain me flat. Didn't help that I had a pillow laying across my thighs.

"These two nurses want to give him a catheter and an enema, and I'm not having it! I demand someone tell us what's going on and give my baby a chance to eat. I know he's famished." Orihime was my mouth piece for some reason, since I felt the affects of the painkillers kicking in. Vicodin and Tylenol with Codeine, some good stuff.  
"Oh well I'm sorry Miss. You two are dismissed." The pair of mis-fits left and the doctors sat me up. They examined my face and asked about how I felt. Aside from a whooziness from the meds I was alright, until the doc flipped the sheet and I actually saw my bandaged bruised leg. Orihime gasped. Yes, my leg was four times it's normal size and specs of blood could be seen on the bandages they gave me from the E.R. But all that became blurry when I felt those fingers caress my scalp.

"Oh Quira! Your leg is so bad!" She sniffed while laying my left cheek against her cleavage. You know my unfortunate response. I tried to pull free but the smell of her skin, the softness of her hair, the heat from her body, the words that came out of her mouth...Too intoxicating for me to handle. I groaned while fighting back the need to pant. She brought her face down to mine where she kissed me deeply again.

_By God kill me now! Kill me now! There's no way the doctor's can't see it! My body is screaming to...ungh!_

_"YYEEOUCH"_

I was torn from my thoughts when I felt a pain shoot up from my foot through my injured leg into it seemed like the bottom of my jaw. That was enough to kill my erection and almost take me out too. I pulled from her with a screach and she whirled around with a look of craze.  
"What did you do!" She barked and the doctors took a couple of steps back.

"I figured I'd test his nerves since he was pre-occupied, but seems like he's going to be fine. Just well you two have to be careful having sex for awhile."  
We both blanched. I'm already white so the fact the doctor's flinched when my skin got whiter is not flattering at all.  
"Sex?" She whispered, before turning to look me in my eyes. Her face for once was redder than mine.  
"Oh no, we uhm, just met. We, we, aren't well like that." Her words tripped while I saw my pride pack its things and tip its hat to me as it walked out the door.

The doctor's cleared their throats and after informing us of what was needed for a speedy recovery I was set. Day one at the hospital I was given a sponge bath by a Mexican woman that sang off key to Rhianna. I wish I was death.

Orihime made me something that she called spaghetti, which ironically gave me my enema _and_ purified my system after I soiled everything that day and into the next. Seriously. I believe she discovered the recipe for Satan's gumbo since I felt as if the Phoenix was birthed in my ass after eating her food. Day three, I was able to get up to shower and was joined by the old man from next door with a history of althezmisers. He walked in while I showered. The hospital could hear me scream when he tried looking for his lofa sponge. And the wrinkles on his body. I cower at the memory, but good times were had after that and the third date was the charm, and when I made a partner for life.

**Author's Note: Okay, well I have to leave out. I think, I'll stop this in two more chapters just because it could actually go on and on and on if I let it. But thank you Nichole for sticking with me and I'm glad you are loving it! There will be some hanky panky next chapter so just be aware younger readers. All will still be fun to read I hope. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HITS ALSO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LEMON ALEERT! LEMON ALERT! IF YOU CAN'T READ LEMONS JUST READ THE LAST PARAGRAPH AND FIGURE OUT THE REST.**

**At the park Part Six**

Life passes you by in a blink when you've found the love of your life. At that third date we had such a great time without any issue, it is actually sort of boring compared to the others. We had dinner, talked and left each other after a long, long, long kiss on her porch. I get dizzy reminiscing about it. But a year and a half later we are now settling our nerves after the strangest of weddings. Oh yes, we are married now, but I will definitely have to tell you about the wedding later.

I still think of what a wonderful creature I've married that would understand us having to postpone our honeymoon since I broke out in hives after eating some patte from our reception. Really. I always figured _her_ cooking would paralyze me. Never did I imagine the caterer's food would come close to making my newlywed partner into a widow. But I am fine now, of course, but I just cant stop thinking of the first night we shared as Mr. and Mrs. Schaffeur. The sound of the title has such a nice ring to it, yes.

XXX

Fumbling with a stray hair that was of no direct impact for the event at hand, I tried to busy myself in our bedroom. Orihime took such great care in it's decorations. When she proposed that it have floral undertones, I cringed, but the drastic bold colors of fusia, magma red, and majestic violet magnolias splashed all over the fabrics of our all white room. Personally I think she did it to bring out the Jade in my eyes, but I degress.

When the door creaked open I scurried over to the bed and leapt under the sheets. Really. I don't understand why I did this, except for possibly this would be the true first time we would look upon each other's bare skin. I've seen most of hers but she has yet to be blinded by my pale blanc. I think I got whiter that evening.

"Well, you ready?"  
She almost whispered.

"Ye-ye-yes, love."  
I studdered.

Twirling out of the bathroom, she was adorned with a see-through teddie, and Power Puff panties.

_Whatta woman..._

I gasped, in thought.

With a blushful giggle she charged the bed and hopped on with those o' so wild strands of tangerine flopping all over her head. Orihime kissed me faster than I could get ready for and the room was twisted and flipped about when I realized she was on top and already naked. Totally naked. Simply bare.

_Hell...yeah!_  
I triumphantly mused, in thought.

"Okay, uhm, I'm nervous about this but, I want to try on top first. Is that okay?"

Her request fell upon death ears, with an open mouth and hungry loins. But I did answer.

"Urh...yeah."  
I finally coughed.

Those large breast found their resting place upon my chest, as soft supple lips caressed my own, and her hands pinned my shoulders. All of her weight was shifted to her knees as I felt the swirl of her hardened teets against my pecs, and I couldn't help but mentally shout that my hands get it together and explore.

_Explore! Explore!_

Shock is the only word for me, for the emotions that prickled my soul. My hands gripped the curve of her buttocks while her mouth found it's way to my chin then, ear lobe, neck, then the top of my pecs, down toward my abs and well...

_Dear God! Is she going to..._  
"Do, do you want to try and..."  
"Yes, hell yes! Baby yes!"

She looked at me with surprise due to my eager response. Especially since she didn't finish her questions. I was so hard, I was wondering if she knew that the waiting and tongue teasing was causing me to rethink reality.

"Oh Quira! Not that yet."  
She blushed and sat back, which put her body right against my hairs. She took a deep breath, while raising her arms above her head in a seductive manner and I swallowed my tongue. Literally. After gagging and having to get up, I layed back down on the bed and she sat back like she was to start over. I was a nervous mess.

"Well, it's time we became one." With a look of ease she sat up on her knees and took a hold of my heat, and placed it at her lower mouth. I gasped when her fingers curled about my penis, but groaned when she took me all in. Warm, moist, and tight was the fit. Slow, soft, and throaty was her response. Heartfelt, beautiful, and remarkable, was the moment when we rocked our hips together gripping each others body as tightly as possible while our hearts stroked each other.

Open mouth panting, was the only way we could get air. I rolled my back up to thrust my hips into hers. She planted her hands on the bed to rock her body up and down to keep me deep within. For a moment I felt as if I was floating around. An out of body experience to witness loves connection and I like she, shed a single tear of pure joy as our bodies shivered toward their end.

"Ungh, y-y-your ge-ge-getting bi-bi-bigger, ungh."  
"A-a-nd you...ar-ar-are getting...smaller, oh God!"

I had to hold her hips steady as she began to hop upon my erection. I tried to be dignified, but sex with a hot babe allows you to be carnal. Face it...I was getting my brains fucked out and loved every bit of it. Period.

I felt my balls smacking up against her and the last thing I heard was her lustul cry to well, give it to her, and I answered with a full on spray of my seed. Gripping her hips tightly while I released, I tried, but I couldn't let her go. I had finished and she continued to wiggle madly,which made it that more amazing. Shortly after, my entire body stopped it's spasm, yes my toes curled like pigtails it seemed, her moist walls clenched me like a fist, and ah hell, I felt like I would jump off the bed. Her orgasm, rocked her silly and electrified the man-beast in me.

Upon those sheets we stayed breathing at a dizzying pace. Until I was able to string words together well enough to be understood as English.

"Ori-hime...I...I...I Love...you."  
I know that's so cliche to say after sex, but hell I did and still do.  
"I love...you...too...Quira."  
She responded peeking through her moppy hair. With all her strength she pulled up to plant a kiss on my lips and this time I was the aggressor.  
"Mmm..." She moaned.

I rolled her over to her side and found that I was rising to the occasion again.

_Oh I love this thing called sex._

"Well Mrs. Schaffeur...are you re-"  
"Yes! Yes!, oh Baby Yes!" She clamored while rolling me on top of her.

Her eyes glistened with lust, and my eyes filled with surprise, before I found myself lowering into her lips again. Both sets mind you. I believe we spoke more than just the language of love. That night and well into the following day we discovered just how far the human body can be twisted, turned, flipped, and poked.

I called into work and my supervisor wanted to know what disease I had since it was certainly not my nature to ever call in sick. I played hookie for the next five days. With all good intentions I simply could not stop relations with my lady love. We had to wait after our vows, and well, she is one of the wonders of the world, in beauty and in stamina. Even if I went to work, my brains were well still in the bedroom. Orihime is a phenomenon that bares no need for interpretation. She is love, joy, good times, desire, patience, kindness, and beauty all wrapped up into a magnificent angel. And I'm glad she's mine for the rest of all days. Now I hope she's better. It's been almost four months, and she was feeling sick, so maybe the doctor can see why she can't keep her food down. Course if you ever have her cooking you'd know why, but I degress. Until I find time to update you again, I bid you farewell.

Ulquirra  
Luckiest man in the world

**Author's Note: I was going to put a chapter before this and something else, but really I don't have time and it wasn't developed. I hope you enjoyed, and I want to thank all that reviewed and also read this!**


End file.
